headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes: 1961
"1961" is the title to the twenty-third episode of season three of the superhero drama series Heroes, the tenth episode of Volume Four, and is the fifty-eighth episode of the entire series overall. It was directed by Adam Kane and written by Aron Eli Coleite. It first aired on NBC on April 13th, 2009. This episode stars a select group of series regulars including, Jack Coleman as Noah Bennet, Hayden Panettiere as Claire Bennet, Adrian Pasdar as Nathan Petrelli, Sendhil Ramamurthy as Mohinder Suresh, Cristine Rose as Angela Petrelli and Milo Ventimiglia as Peter Petrelli. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is rated TV-14. * Total running time without commercials: 45 minutes. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on BBC Two on April 20th, 2009. * * There are several several regulars who do not appear in this episode, nor are they credited, including: Zachary Quinto, Masi Oka, Ali Larter, Greg Grunberg, and James Kyson Lee. * This is the fifth episode of Heroes directed by Adam Kane. He directs five episodes of the series in total. He previously directed season three's, "Truth & Consequences". His next episode is "Brave New World". * This is the eighth episode of Heroes written by Aron Eli Coleite. He writes ten episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "Chapter Four: Cold Wars". His next episode is season four's, "Chapter Two: Ink". * Actor Michael Croner is credited as H. Michael Croner in this episode. * Actor Cam Clarke, who provides the voice of a weather announcer, is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Actor Jon Donahue, who plays young Doctor Zimmerman, is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Actress Ginger Pauley, who plays Mrs. Shaw, is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * This episode establishes that Mohinder Suresh is originally from Bombay, India. Allusions * The title of this episode, 1961, refers to the year in which the flashback scenes take place. * The scene of Angela Shaw stealing socks for her sister is a throwback to a scene from the pilot episode, "Genesis", when adult Angela is arrested for shoplifting socks. * Mohinder Suresh makes a reference to Mengele in this episode. Doctor Josef Mengele was a scientist and SS officer during World War II who earned a reputation for performing macabre experiments on prisoners at the Auschwitz concentration camp. Bloopers * Young Alice Shaw has brown eyes in 1961, but in 2009 her eyes are blue. Naturally, this is because the character is played by two different actresses with different colored eyes. Or perhaps, Alice also has the ability to change eye color. * When Mohinder Suresh breaks into his apartment by pushing out the lock, the deadbolt is shown in its withdrawn position, indicating that the door was never locked to begin with. * The song that plays on Alice's record is "Crying" by Ray Orbison. However, the song was not released until July, 1961 and this episode is said to take place in May, 1961. Quotes * Mohinder Suresh: Fifty years ago, my father was a doctor here. I came to find out what he was doing. Now I'm not so sure I wanna know. .... * Angela Shaw: Since that night, whenever I feel lost... whenever I don't know what to do.. I steal socks for you. To remind myself there are simple ways to protect the ones we love. You don't ever have to be cold again. .... * Peter Petrelli: Look, this isn't a company. This is a family. There's a big difference. Families have the capacity for forgiveness. .... * Claire Bennet: Okay, please, someone say something. * Angela Petrelli: How are the fries? .... * Angela Petrelli: How do you think the Company was formed? It started here, with a vow to never let this happen again. We destroyed files, erased memories. We blackmailed, killed, anything to keep our existence secret. And it worked for fifty years. Now, Noah and I have tried to fix this current situation, but Mister Danko has proved resourceful. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2009/Episodes Category:April, 2009/Episodes